charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cole Turner
Cole Turner was born on January 19th, 1885 to a California Statesman named Benjamin Turner, who was mortal. His mother was an Upper Level Demon, going by the mortal name of Elizabeth Turner; her demon name was Belthora. He is the human side of the famed demon known as Belthazor. Cole is loyal to Piper Halliwell, Patty Halliwell, and his children. He doesn't have a good relationship with his mother; in fact he doesn't even know if she's alive or not. Cole is also still very much in love with his ex-wife, Phoebe Halliwell; but he is trying to accept that she has moved on, and no longer is in love with him. He is a blood member of the Zor Clan of demons, Grandson of one o the Clan leaders. Early Years Shortly after Cole was born, Benjamin found out his wife was a demon and tried to take Cole from her, but Elizabeth killed her husband with an Energy Ball, with Cole in her arms; and raised Cole herself. Elizabeth taught Cole to regard his human half as a weakness and to embrace his demonic side. With the help of her and a demon named Raynor, Cole was able to completely suppress his human half and become one of the most powerful demons of all time. The Source of All Evil saw a good deal of promise in Cole and had Elizabeth put him through law school so he could blend into human society as a prominent lawyer. Many upper-level demons seek to infiltrate the mortal world in order to further the cause of evil, and Cole was particularly well suited for this since he was half-human. Sometime around 1900 or 1901, the Source selected Cole to become a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, an elite society of upper-level demons. Cole was close to two other members of this group, Tarkin and Trigg; in fact at the time they were the closest thing to friends Cole had. Over the next century, he made a reputation for himself as a cold, ruthless, and methodical assassin who could kill anyone, an athame being his weapon of choice. Cole was hired by the Triad to get close to and kill the Charmed Ones. The Triad promised to give him his father's soul if he was successful. The soul of Benjamin Turner had been captured by Raynor at the time of Benjamin's death. This was used over the years to force Cole/Belthazor into doing what ever Raynor, Elizabeth or The Source wanted him to do. The Triad and the Source believed that since Cole was half-human, he could get closer to the sisters than a full-blooded demon could. To accomplish this goal, they set Cole up as Assistant District Atterney of San Francisco. Cole met the Halliwell sisters in 2000, and was instantly attracted to (at the time) the youngest of the three sisters, Phoebe. And it was clear that Phoebe was instantly attracted to him as well. Cole attempted several times to execute his plan of killing the Charmed Ones, but each time he failed; blaming the failure on other demons or bad timing. Cole eventually realized that he was failing on purpose because of his feelings for Phoebe. Upon realizing this, he began protecting them from attacks by other demons; claiming that he was doing this in order to complete his assignment, because he wasn't about to let another demon gain the credit of killing the infamous Charmed Ones. Eventually, his human half falls deeply in love with Phoebe. His growing love for Phoebe soon overwhelmed his demonic nature (demons can't handle human emotions); and his suppressed human half began to surface. Eventually the Triad tires of Cole's failed attempts at killing the Charmed Ones and sends in another demon to assist him in this task. Belthazor protects the sisters from this second demon, only to be injured by the Charmed Ones as Piper cuts a piece of his flesh, which they need in order to make a vanquishing potion to kill him. Cole goes into hiding, attempting to try and heal himself, but Phoebe, who is worried because she hasn't heard from Cole in days goes looking for him, she finds him bleeding and injured in his apartment. She begs Leo to heal him, but Leo is only able to heal Cole's human half. She and Leo then realize that Cole is Belthazor. Phoebe fakes Cole's death, tricking her sisters, who now know the truth about Cole as well, that she had no choice but to vanquish him. Cole goes into hiding and is gone for two months before finally returning. Upon his return he helps Piper and Phoebe rescue Prue who's been kidnapped by a Dark Priestess. Prue is very unwilling to accept that Cole is not back to "finish the job" he started and is constantly on guard around him. Phoebe at first is afraid to give him a second chance, but eventually her feelings for him win her over and the two accept that they are in love, and stop fighting it. During this time Cole becomes very close to the Charmed Ones, even attending Piper and Leo's wedding. Determined to rid himself of his demonic nature forever, he asks Phoebe to make a potion that will permanently strip his demonic powers, leaving only his mortal side. Later, when Cole and the Charmed Ones find out that Cole's old friends in the Brotherhood are planning to take over most of the world's Internet traffic, Cole offers to go undercover in an attempt to find out what the Brotherhood is planning so the sisters can stop them. He manages to help them, but in the end is kidnapped by his old mentor, Raynor, who then casts a spell on Cole, transforming him back to evil. Raynor realizes that the only thing keeping Cole to hold onto his "weak" human half and keeping him good is Phoebe's love for him. So with the aid of a spell, he tricks Cole into killing an innocent witch, in front of Phoebe; which caused Phoebe's heart to break and she lost faith in Cole's ability to remain good. By the time of Prue's death, Phoebe had learned the truth and helped draw Cole's human half back "into the light", and had welcomed him back into her life and bed. When Phoebe met Paige at Prue's funeral, Cole helped Phoebe protect Paige against Shax. He even helped the sisters hide that they were witches from the police inspector assigned to Prue's murder case. After Prue's death, Cole was more determined than ever to remain good; he couldn't bare to see Phoebe's heart break again. He was also determined to protect Paige and Piper, as well as Phoebe. Cole knew that if Phoebe lost another sister it would kill her. Several months later, Cole and the sisters learn that The Source himself has decided to come after them. He does so by obtaining The Hollow, the Source was able to eventually steal Piper and Phoebe's powers. A mysterious demon, known as the Seer, appeared, insisting she was there to help the Charmed Ones stop the Source and return the Hollow to it's prison, because the power of the Hollow was corrupting the Source's mind. What the Sisters didn't know is that when they, Cole and the Seer managed to vanquish The Source, his powers, instead of going "into the void" as the Seer claimed, his powers went into Cole; thus making Cole the new Source of all Evil. The Seer predicted that eventually the Source's essence would completely over take Cole's human and demon half. Cole soon began having nightmares about him becoming the next Source and began unwillingly Flaming down to the Underworld where he would meet with the Seer. He tried hard to fight the evil that was growing inside him, but eventually it was too strong and the Source took over. Phoebe sensed something was wrong, but believed this was just her getting cold feet after Cole proposed marriage. By now the only part of Cole's human half that remained was the part the loved Phoebe, and the Source knew that Cole's body would support his power without that love. The Source believed (much to his chagrin) that without Phoebe's love, Cole's soul would die and the Source himself would cease to exist. So, rather than starting his fight with the Charmned Ones all over again, he planned on using Phoebe's love for Cole and turning her evil, with the hopes of eventually turning Piper and Paige evil as well. To that end, Cole orchestrated a number of events to sabotage his own wedding and trick Phoebe into marrying him in a dark wedding. This is done after the Seer tells him that he could lose everything if he marries Phoebe in a white wedding. Additionally, she has foreseen Phoebe giving birth to a powerful, magical child. The child would have been a powerful good witch similar to his mother and aunts if Cole and Phoebe had been married in a normal way. As a result of the dark wedding, however, the baby would be pure demon and contain nothing of Cole or Phoebe. To achieve this goal, the Seer created an evil fertility potion and implanted it in some chocolates for Phoebe to eat. The potion succeeds and Phoebe becomes pregnant. When Phoebe begins to shoot fire out of the palm of her hands, she realizes that something is very wrong with either her, or her unborn child. Leo reminds her that in a past life she had that same ability, and Phoebe reminds him that in that past life she was evil. Cole's human half is so happy about becoming a father that the Source is unable to bury those emotions, which allows Phoebe to get a premonition when she touches him. Her premonition shows her that Cole is in fact a demon again, and not just any demon, but The Source of all Evil. Horrified Phoebe runs to her sisters, but when a derranged Wizard attempt to kill Cole and steal the Source's powers so he can bring his kind back to life, Phoebe vanquishes him, by using her new found power of shooting fire. She then embraces the Grimoire, which is Evil's version of the Book Of Shadows and flames to the Underworld with Cole, where she escorts him to the Corrination Ceremony, where together they both officially become King and Queen of the Underworld. Phoebe tries hard to suppress her good side, but can't and finds herself helping her sisters protect innocents, but also doesn't allow them to vanquish demons, claiming that as their Queen, she can not allow her sisters to just go around killing them. When Cole learns of this, he makes Phoebe choose, him or her sisters. When Leo, Piper and Paige come to the Penthouse, where Cole and Phoebe are living, to try and vanquish Cole, so they can rescue Phoebe; Cole corners them and forms a Fireball in his hand, ready to kill them, telling Phoebe he's sorry but that it's for the best if they die. With her heart breaking, Phoebe quickly makes a choice and sides with her sisters and together they vanquish Cole. After being vanquished, Cole and the Source finally end up as separate beings in the Demonic Wasteland, where demons usually go after being vanquished. As Cole was born half human (and was in fact fully mortal at the time of his first vanquish), he has a soul while full-blooded demons have no souls. His soul is stuck in the wasteland and has to face a giant monster feeding on the powers of the vanquished demons. The only person Cole believes can help him is Phoebe. Later Years After escaping the Wasteland, Cole constantly tries to prove to Phoebe that he's no longer possessed by The Source, that he's Cole again; that he's good. But Phoebe's heart has been broken and she refuses to believe him. After many months of loneliness, Cole goes insane due to the weight of the powers he has absorbed in the Wasteland, which he needed in order to escape. He attempts to trick the Charmed Ones into vanquishing him, but fails. He's determined to never become evil again, but is also now convinced the Charmed Ones will never accept him as good no matter what he does; leading to him killing two murderers with his powers without remorse, telling them that it felt natural to do so. After another attempt to get the Charmed Ones to vanquish him, Cole discovers that now he's sadly invincible; that not even the Power of Three can vanquish him. Gradually, Cole's obsession with Phoebe consumes him, and he vows to get her back at all costs. He even goes as far as to stir up legal difficulties for the Charmed Ones in hopes of tricking them into giving up the manor. His plan is to get the Nexus underneath the Manor, intending to use its power to not only turn Phoebe evil, but reorganize the underworld under his leadership and take control of the city. All this accomplishes is to make Phoebe hate him with a passion. When Cole manages to briefly get control of the manor, Phoebe bluffs her way into the basement and banishes The Woogyman just as Cole is taking him in. She then tells Cole to his face that he's nothing to her--and she won't feel a thing when they finally figure out how to vanquish him. In late 2002, Cole was approached by The Avatars, powerful beings that are neither good nor evil, about joining them. He refused at first, but changed his mind in 2003, believing their ability to warp the fabric of reality offered him one final chance to win back Phoebe. Cole then uses his newly-minted powers to alter reality so that Shax kills Paige in 2001, before Piper and Phoebe ever realized she existed. Cole believes Paige was responsible for turning Phoebe against him. Alpha, the leader of the Avatars, warns him this spell is foolish, but Cole refuses to join with the Avatars until he sees this through. But due to Paige catching a cold, which causes her to Orb out when ever she sneezes, when Cole alters the timeline, Paige goes along "for the ride". She's then able to help the Piper of that timeline, create the Belthazor vanquishing potion, which with Phoebe, the three of them kill Cole, once and for all, or so they believe. With Cole dead, the timeline returns to normal and the Sisters finally believe they can move on with their lives, without Cole. Instead of going back to the Wasteland, Cole ends up in a cosmic void between life and death as punishment for his crimes. There he must do certain tasks in order to "earn" his way either to the wasteland, the heavens or get another chance at life. Currently Cole is back in the sisters lives once again, only this time he appears to be accepting that not only does Phoebe no longer love him, but that she's moved on with her life, fell in love with someone else and has remarried. But he and Phoebe must work together in order to protect their child, which they both believed died in the magical explosion that killed the Seer, from the forces of evil, especially the new Source of all Evil, Vondela. Book Of Shadows Entries UpperLevelDemonVanquish.jpg Cole4.jpg Cole3.png Cole2.jpg Cole.jpg ToStripColesPowers.jpg ToSeeCole.jpg Category:Mortals Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Highbreds